


Tandetne koszule

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Demons, Coś w rodzaju GTA, GTA, Gabriel Lives, Gangi, Hells Angels, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunters, M/M, Pain, Polski | Polish, mafia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- A ty coś za jeden, Kiddo? - odgarnął jego nieco długawe, kasztanowe włosy.<br/>Młokos zaczął mówić coś po hiszpańsku, kalecząc co drugie słowo. Samo jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że był przerażony. Ale Gabrielowi wydawało się, że gdzieś go już spotkał...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

Opuszkami palców dotknął bandany, którą momentalnie naciągnął na usta. Zerknął za siebie, lustrując swoich ludzi. Nie byli ważni. Ot kolejni, którzy liczyli na łatwy zarobek i trochę proszków. Chwytali za SMG, AK-47 i wszelkiego rodzaju pistolety. Ciekawe, czy wiedzieli, dlaczego idą się bić do innej dzielnicy? Pewnie nie. To tylko zwykli najemnicy z połową mózgu. Drugą połowę mieli między nogami.

Westchnął ciężko, wsiadając Jeepa Cherokee z 1999 roku. Może i stary, ale nadal był świetny. Zresztą, to nie jest ważne. Zaraz po nim, do środka weszło jeszcze trzech facetów z prawie takim samym uzbrojeniem. Jeden z nich trzymał kurczowo w ręku koktajl Mołotowa. Gabrielowi wydawało się, że zaraz zniszczy butelkę siłą mięśni. Najwyraźniej jakiś nowy. Milton wolał w to nie wnikać. Cas zajmował się przyjmowaniem i rekrutowaniem młodych. Na Gabriela spadł obowiązek dowodzenia misjami. Ta była stosunkowo banalna: odebrać tereny zajęte przez gang Hunters. Swoją drogą, bardzo oczywista i przewidywalna nazwa. Członków prawie zawsze można było rozpoznać po flanelowych koszulach i ciężkich butach. Bywali groźni, ale nie tak silni jak Hells Angels. Gabriel wielokrotnie zastanawiał się nad tą nazwą. Była niesamowicie głupia i prosta, ale gang działał nieprzerwanie od jakiś... cholera wie ilu lat. W każdym razie bardzo długo. Chyba najdłużej ze wszystkich.

Czasem zastanawiał się, dlaczego Michael tak bardzo nie chciał dowodzić ludźmi. Zamiast tego siedział na szczycie jakiegoś wieżowca i pewnie właśnie podpisywał kontrakt na kolejne miliardy dolarów. Gabriela średnio to obchodziło. Nigdy nie ciągnęło go do władzy, mimo że był drugim co do kolejności. Zaraz po nim był Lucyfer i Rafael. Ale oni gdzieś wyjechali. Kiedyś można było usłyszeć plotkę, że Lucy zajmuje się organizacją Black Demons, ale to nie była prawda. Najpewniej zginął gdzieś na Zatoce Meksykańskiej. Szmuglowanie towarów wybuchowych nigdy nie było bezpiecznym zajęciem.

Konwój złożony z sześciu wypchanych uzbrojonymi ludźmi wreszcie ruszył. Do dzielnicy mieli raptem kilka minut. Mimo to strasznie dłużył mu się czas. Przeczuwał, że stanie się coś ważnego. Innego. Czyli pewnie odkryją jakiś magazyn pełny kasy albo amfetaminy. Na jedno w sumie wychodzi. Michael pewnie się ucieszy. Znaczy, że na pewno się ucieszy. Dla niego liczyły się pieniądze, potem dopiero zdrowy rozsądek. Może dlatego rządził?

Zerknął przez zabrudzone okno na pobliskie samochody i ich właścicieli. Byli tacy głupi. Nieświadomi tego, że tuż obok nich byli ludzie, którzy mogli ich zabić bez żadnych skrupułów. Oczywiście gdyby to się jakkolwiek opłacało. Gang miał złotą zasadę, dzięki której członkowie _starali się_ nie zabijać wszystkich dookoła. 

Kilka minut później zatrzymali się przy starym magazynie, w którym do niedawna mieszkały sobie wszystkie piękne panie, które pracowały dla Hells Angels. Teraz budynek wydawał się być pusty. A szkoda. W końcu całkiem nie zagospodarowany teren był jedynie stratą dla gangu. I hańbą, ale Hunters zdawali się tym nie przejmować. No cóż, ich sprawa. Gabriel przyjechał tu tylko po to, żeby odbić tereny i może zabić paru debili, którzy ośmielili się tu kręcić.

\- Weźcie prawe skrzydło. Ten z butelką, tak ty, idziesz do kanciapy i dajesz nam znać, jeżeli kogoś zobaczysz. - rozkazał blondyn, poprawiając bandanę. Szczerze mówiąc, liczył, że wreszcie uda mu się dorwać chociaż jednego z tego cholernego plemienia Winchesterów. Podobno pochodzili z Kansas. To wyjaśnia te okropne i tandetne flanele.

\- Tricks, nie lepiej pójść od południa? - zaproponował Raziel, drapiąc się po głowie.

Gabriel spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jeżeli chcesz zdechnąć, to idź. Weź ze sobą jeszcze Gadreela. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ale my was nie będziemy zbierać.

Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy oczami, nim uświadomił sobie, co jego przełożony powiedział. Dopiero wtedy pokiwał głową i wrócił do reszty ludzi czekających na rozpoczęcie misji. Kolejnej z wielu. Nic nie znaczącej.

Blondyn natomiast odbezpieczył magazynek swojej czarnej Beretty i kiwnął głową na znak, by wszyscy ruszyli. Im szybciej zaczną, tym szybciej skończą i będzie można wrócić do domu. Tego należy trzymać się w takiej robocie. Taki Castiel miał o wiele prościej. Siedział pod czujnym okiem Wszech Pana i Władcy Michaela i zajmował się papierkową robotą, żeby później odpoczywać na hamaku z drinkiem z palemką podaną mu przez Hannah. No żyć, nie umierać.

Kolejne dziesięć minut zajęło im okrążanie kolejnych ważniejszych budynków. To było dziwne, że jeszcze nie spotkali żadnego z  _kraciastych koszul._ Zwykle to świstające maczety można było zobaczyć tuż na wejściu. Gabriel zaczynał się niepokoić. Może lepiej przenieść się w inne miejsce i obserwować teren? Ktoś kiedyś musi się tutaj pojawić. 

Nagle, jak na życzenie, zza niskiego muru wyłoniło się kilkunastu facetów z krótką bronią. Zaczęli strzelać na oślep, jakby pierwszy raz brali udział w strzelaninie. Od razu można było zauważyć, że nikt ich nie przeszkolił. Mimo to, już w pierwszym natarciu zauważył dwóch opadających na ziemię ludzi. Na szczęście to tylko niegroźne postrzelenia. Czyżby te żółtodzioby miały być czymś w rodzaju haczyka? Na to wygląda.

\- Weźcie ich od tyłu. - powiedział tuż po wykorzystaniu całego magazynka.

Natychmiast kilku mężczyzn noszących skórzane kurtki z ciemnymi skrzydłami na plecach wycofało się, żeby okrążyć przeciwników. To będzie naprawdę banalne zadanie.

I miał rację. Już po piętnastu minutach wymieniania się strzałami i wyzwiskami wszystkich dwunastu złapano. O dziwo większość, jak nie wszyscy byli Meksykanami. To też było kolejną dziwną rzeczą. Hunters szczyciło się tym, że nie brało w swoje szeregi takich  _mieszańców_ , jak to ich nazywali. Brali albo białych, albo prawdziwie czarnych. Głupia polityka.

\- Co mamy z nimi zrobić? - zapytał jakiś niski facet, sprawdzając więzy. Nikt nie mógł im teraz uciec. Gabriel był naprawdę ciekawy, czy oni wszyscy należeli do Hunters, czy byli od kogoś innego.

\- Nie było ich więcej?

\- Nie. Nikt nie uciekł, nikt nie zginął. - Pokręcił głową.

Milton parsknął. To chyba pierwsza taka misja, podczas której nikt nie starał się uciec. I nikt poważnie nie ucierpiał. To był jego mały powód do dumy. Obszedł dookoła zakładników, dopiero po chwili zauważając, że jeden z nich był biały. Kucnął przy najwyżej dwudziestoletniego chłopaku i zdjął mu knebel z ust.

\- A ty coś za jeden, Kiddo? - odgarnął jego nieco długawe, kasztanowe włosy.

Młokos zaczął mówić coś po hiszpańsku, kalecząc co drugie słowo. Samo jego spojrzenie wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że był przerażony. Ale Gabrielowi wydawało się, że gdzieś go już spotkał...

\- Mamy jakieś zdjęcie rodzinki Winchesterów? - wyciągnął telefon i zaczął przeglądać pliki. Po chwili trafił na prześliczne zdjęcie Mary, Johna, Deana i Samuela Winchesterów. Na fotografii byli o kilka lat młodsi, ale blondyn już wiedział, kto trafił w jego ręce.

\- Więc jakie jest postanowienie? - mruknął Raziel, patrząc z pogardą na uwięzionych.

\- Właśnie myślę. - westchnął. Od zawsze chciał dostać kogoś wysoko postawionego w Hunters, a teraz miał na talerzu młodszego synalka Johna. Lepiej być nie może. - Bierzemy młodzika, resztę zutylizujcie gdzieś z dala od tego miejsca. Później zawiadomcie Michaela. Teraz niech on się zajmie się magazynem. - powiedział spokojnie, cały czas wpatrując się w brązowowłosego chłopaka.

 


	2. Rozdział II

Usadził chłopaka naprzeciwko siebie, bacznie go obserwując. Oczywiście młody nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Worek skutecznie zasłaniał mu oczy, zawiązana chustka nie pozwalała mu nic powiedzieć, a skrępowane za plecami ręce i związane kostki nie pozwoliły mu się nigdzie ruszyć. A gdyby nawet jakimś cudem udałoby mu się wydostać, dostałby kulami w nogi. Tak, Gabriel upewnił wszystkich, że długowłosy jest pod specjalną ochroną. Okup to przecież nie byle co.

\- Że co zrobiłeś? - Poddenerwowany głos Michaela i wiecznie skrzeczący telefon nie był najlepszym połączeniem.

\- Mam na pace młodego Winchestera... Tak, tego najmłodszego - mruknął do słuchawki, zerkając co chwilę na skuloną postać chłopaka.

\- Przyjedź z nim do mnie - zażądał Pan i Władca.

Bądź co bądź, Gabriel rozkaz musiał wykonać. Michael bardziej znał się na licytowaniu ceny zakładników. A teraz chodziło o nie byle kogo. Syn szefa Hunters... Milion dolarów? Więcej. Zdecydowanie więcej. Za tak niewiele to można było wyciągnąć jakiegoś dalekiego kuzyna, który i tak nikogo nie obchodził. Brutalna polityka, ale tak właśnie było.

Wreszcie zatrzymali się pod strzelistym wieżowcem ukończonym raptem rok temu. Oczywiście na zlecenie Hells Angels i tylko przez to, że Michael chciał nową siedzibę. Bez sensu, ale Gabriel naprawdę nie chciał się w to mieszać. Jemu wystarczał odosobniony domek wyposażony w pokaźny bar ze słodyczami i magazynem z bronią. Naprawdę nic więcej nie było mu potrzeba.

\- No młody, wychodź. - Pociągnął długowłosego za ramię i wyprowadził z Jeepa w asyście trzech ochroniarzy.

Niedługi czas później winda zawiozła ich na najwyższe piętro. A może jednak przeprowadzić się do takiego mieszkanka? Wystarczyłoby wyposażyć apartament w jakieś nowoczesne meble i podziwiać piękny widok miasta o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

\- Więc to jest ten Winchester? - Michael obszedł chłopaka dookoła, aż wreszcie posadził go w jasnoszarym fotelu.

\- Kraciasta koszula się zgadza. - Wzruszył ramionami, oglądając się za Castielem. Młody gdzieś tutaj powinien być. - Ile będziemy za niego chcieli?

\- Będę negocjował - odparł sucho i zdjął z niego worek, by przyjrzeć mu się bliżej.

\- A ile tak na oko? - Kucnął obok fotela i zgarnął kasztanowe włosy z grzywki chłopaka.

\- To cię nie interesuje. Dostaniesz swoje czterdzieści procent - burknął głośno i zaraz złapał lustrzankę. - Zdejmij to z niego - dodał, wskazując na materiał w ustach Winchestera.

\- To coś nazywa się bandana. - Wywrócił oczami, rozwiązał supeł i uśmiechnął się do Sama. - Kiddo, uśmiechnij się do zdjęcia. - Poklepał go po plecach i odsunął się.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem i momentalnie próbował uwolnić się z więzów. Nie dało to nic prócz kolejnego warknięcia Michaela. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się zrobić kilka zdjęć. Za parę dni wyśle się je do Hunters. Ciekawe jaką wzbudzą reakcję...

\- Zabierz go do siebie - mruknął Michael, chwytając długowłosego za szczękę.

\- Dlaczego ja? - oburzył się Gabriel.

\- Ponieważ go tu przytaszczyłeś - odrzekł z zadufaniem.

\- Żebyś ty dostał kasę za siedzenie na tyłku. - Wywrócił oczami. - Znajdź mu jakiś przytulny kącik i każ komuś, żeby donosił mu wodę i jedzenie. Z czego robić tu problem?

\- To ty robisz problem, ponieważ nie stosujesz się do mojego polecenia - wycedził.

\- Ja? - fuknął. - A może mam go odstawić na miejsce? Wtedy nie będzie żadnego problemu. - Poklepał chłopaka po plecach. - Wstawaj, młody. Wracamy do domu.

\- Pięćdziesiąt procent - zasyczał Michael. - Ani centa więcej.

\- Zgoda. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Więc jednak nie wracamy do domu.

Ciemnowłosy obserwował młodego Winchestera wyprowadzanego przez Gabriela. Wiedział, że jego braciszek był w stanie oddać tego chłopaka tylko po to, by mu dopiec. Że też musiał się trafić akurat ktoś taki, jak on. Wiecznie denerwujący i złośliwy młodszy brat. Gdyby nie to, że zajmował się wyposażeniem i ludźmi, byłby kulą u nogi. Michael znalazłby kogoś na to miejsce. Właściwie nawet teraz mógłby... Gdyby nie fakt, że Gabriel potrafiłby go za to zabić.

* * *

Tymczasem Milton zatrzymał samochód przed dość niewinnie wyglądającym domem na końcu nowo budującego się osiedla. Było dość oddalone od miasta, dlatego wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli tutaj spokój. O ile nie było strzelanin, a to dość często się zdarzało i co najlepsze, nie z powodu Gabriela. Jakby nie patrzeć, większość lokatorów tych mieszkań miała większe lub mniejsze powiązania z mafiami i gangami. Sąsiadów się nie wybiera. Na szczęście kuloodporne okna i drzwi były w standardowym pakiecie tego domu, tak samo jak kilka alarmów, wysoki płot pod napięciem i klatki na parę dobermanów. Nie było opcji, żeby ktoś wszedł tu bez zaproszenia. Tak samo w drugą stronę.

Gabriel zdjął opaskę z oczu chłopaka i wprowadził go do środka. Raczej nie było sensu w trzymaniu go gdzieś w piwnicy. Jeszcze by się rozchorował albo co. Wtedy ewentualni kupcy bywają bardziej wybredni. Nawet jeżeli chodziło o rodzinę. Blondyn już miał parę takich sytuacji, gdy musiał zmniejszyć cenę tylko przez to, że delikwent miał gorączkę albo kaszel. Może też troszeczkę dlatego, że tamta sprawa była wagi państwowej i jeżeli szybko nie dogadałby się z ludźmi, mógłby otrzymać kulkę. To nie byłoby już takie przyjemne.

\- No Kiddo, wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami z tym problemem – powiedział, gdy posadził go na kanapie w salonie. Oczywiście strzeżonym. - Chcesz piwa? Spokojnie, nie otruję cię.

Chłopak zgarnął nerwowo włosy z twarzy i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł wreszcie. Wolałby już dostać lanie od ojca, niż piwo od jakiegoś gościa z antagonistycznej mafii.

\- Twoja strata. - Wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do sporego, zabudowanego barku, z którego wyciągnął butelkę piwa. - A może soku? Wody?

\- Szklankę wody – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu. Nie wiadomo kiedy znowu będzie mógł się czegoś napić.

\- Już się robi. - Gabriel błyskawicznie postawił przed nim wodę z dwiema kostkami lodu, a następnie rozsiadł się w fotelu obok.

\- Jak długo tutaj zostanę? - zapytał cicho, wbijając wzrok w drewniany stolik.

\- Aż twój stary nie zapłaci. - Napił się z butelki. - A co, nie macie kasy?

\- Nie... - Oblizał nerwowo spierzchnięte wargi.

\- Więc o co chodzi?

\- Nie wiem czy w ogóle będzie chciał za mnie zapłacić.


	3. Rozdział III

Gabriel wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero gdy zamrugał oczami, poruszył się sztywno w fotelu. Następnie posłał mu rozluźniony uśmiech i napił się z butelki.

\- Nie pieprz głupot – odpowiedział wreszcie. - Oczywiście, że za ciebie zapłaci, co niby innego miałby zrobić?

Długowłosy podniósł wzrok. Patrzał przez moment na Gabriela, aż wreszcie wziął płytki oddech.

\- Nie zrobi tego – szepnął, czując narastający stres. Był tego absolutnie pewien. Od samego początku ojciec faworyzował Deana, tym samym zrzucając Sama na najniższe możliwe miejsce w hierarchii całego gangu.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał z rozbawieniem.

\- Po prostu tego nie zrobi... Czy mógłbym jakoś inaczej się wykupić? - zapytał nieśmiało. Wiedział, że musiał działać na własną rękę, jeżeli chciał wyjść stąd żywy.

Gabriel popatrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Że jak? - Podniósł wysoko brew. - Znaczy się... W sumie to mógłbyś. Ale to za kilka dni, zgoda? - zaproponował szybko.

\- Tak! - prawie krzyknął, prostując się w fotelu. - Znaczy się... Tak. Bardzo dziękuję. - Zaraz też zreflektował się i ostrożnie napił się wody.

\- Więc raczej tę sprawę mamy już ustaloną, co? - Uśmiechnął się do niego i nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, ciągnął dalej. - Teraz przejdziemy do innej kwestii. Jesteś Winchesterem w domu Miltona, co upoważnia mnie do zastrzelenia cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Ale nie chcę tego robić. Oczywiście oczekuję, że nie będziesz robić mi tu larma. Jeżeli będziesz uciekać, szukać broni albo wyżerać mi moją czekoladę, to nie będę już taki miły. Na twoje szczęście to działa też w drugą stronę. - Tutaj wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko. - Nie będę przetrzymywać się w piwnicy czy gdzieś. Dostaniesz pokój, łazienkę, kuchnię z pełną lodówką i ewentualnie telewizor. Nie jesteś hałaśliwy, co?

\- Nie... - szepnął, nie spodziewając się tylu udogodnień. - Będę najciszej jak się da.

\- To świetnie. - Klasnął w dłonie, wstając ochoczo z fotela. - W takim razie nie ma na co czekać. Pokażę ci twój pokój.

Długowłosy także wstał. Czuł niestety narastający niepokój. Dlaczego porywacz miałby być tak miły dla swojej ofiary?

Poczucie strachu narastało z każdym krokiem. Wedle samowego toku rozumowania powinien być teraz w jakiejś celi, przykuty do ściany albo posadzony na krześle ze skrępowanymi rękami i nogami. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że ten czarny scenariusz jednak się nie odbył.

Wszedł wreszcie do średniej wielkości pokoju. Pod ścianą stało proste, drewniane łóżko, obok etażerka z lampką nocną, a nieco dalej komoda. Tuż przy drzwiach stało zwyczajne biurko z obrotowym krzesłem, a obok stała szafka wypełniona różnorodnymi książkami. Nigdzie natomiast nie zauważył telefonu ani laptopa, co było raczej normalne, zważywszy na całą sytuację w jakiej się znajdował.

\- Łazienka jest naprzeciwko. W szafie znajdziesz kilka ręczników. - Gabriel oparł się o futrynę, uważnie obserwując chłopaka. - Możesz czytać, co tylko zechcesz. I to chyba wszystko... A! W razie czego to telewizor jest na dole. - Obrócił się na pięcie i błyskawicznie zniknął.

Sam usiadł na łóżku, oddychając ciężko. Nadal dziwił się temu wszystkiemu. Z tego, co wiedział, członkowie Hells Angels byli bezwzględnymi potworami, którzy interesowali się tylko własnym zyskiem. Może ci wyżej postawieni, do których z pewnością należał tamten mężczyzna, tak się nie zachowywali? Szatyn miał nadzieję, że tak faktycznie było.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na uchylonym oknie dachowym. Podszedł do niego i jeszcze bardziej odchylił szybę. Dałby radę się przecisnąć... Wyjrzał przez okno, a jego oczom ukazał się wysoki mur tuż przy ścianie. Wystarczy, że zeskoczy z dachu, a potem z muru i będzie wolny. Będzie potrzebował jakiegoś sznura, mur miał jakieś pięć – sześć metrów, a Sam wolałby nie złamać sobie nogi. Ale co potem? Dalej rozciągał się sosnowy las, a za nim można było dostrzec jakieś małe domki. Gdyby tak udałoby mu się do nich przedostać, nic by mu już nie zagrażało. Niestety plan ucieczki będzie musiał przełożyć na noc. Najlepiej, gdy pan domu będzie już spać, podobnie jak jego psy.

Odsunął się od okna i położył się na łóżku. Zastanawiał się, co będzie, jeżeli jego plan się nie powiedzie. Milton powiedział, że przestanie być dla niego miły, co raczej równoważyłoby się z zamknięciem długowłosego w jakiejś zatęchłej piwnicy, gdzie czekałby, aż ojciec wpłaciłby pieniądze, czego i tak by nie uczynił. Sam doskonale wiedział, na co porwał się, zbierając ekipę złożoną z Latynosów. John ich nienawidził.

Tymczasem Gabriel pomaszerował do swojego pokoju, gdzie z radością przywitał go Spike, jego pies rasy Jack Russel Terier. Blondyn wziął go na ręce z uśmiechem i usadził na kolanach, gdy wreszcie dosiadł się do swojego biurka. Pies od razu ułożył się wygodnie, opierając pysk o podłokietnik.

\- Wiesz, że mamy gościa? - powiedział do niego mężczyzna, jednocześnie włączając laptopa. - No? Taki przerośnięty dzieciak. - Pogłaskał go za uchem, cały czas się do niego uśmiechając.

Pies podniósł łeb i spojrzał na swojego pana, jakby rzeczywiście zrozumiał.

\- Tylko prosiłbym, żebyś go nie pogryzł, okay? - dodał szybko, przeglądając jednocześnie pliki w ukrytych i zakodowanych folderach. Moment później dotarł do tego, czego szukał. Jego oczom ukazało się kilkanaście zdjęć przedstawiających członków rodziny Winchester razem ze szczątkowymi informacjami na ich temat. Wynikało z tego, że jego brat Dean był starszy o jakieś 4 lata, czyli mógł w tej chwili mieć niecałe trzydzieści lat. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało głowę rodziny idącego wzdłuż korytarza z dubeltówką. Na drugim końcu leżał postrzelony Balthazar. Gabriel pamiętał to, jakby to działo się wczoraj. Jego bliski przyjaciel i jednocześnie chłopak Castiela miał tylko wziąć kilka swoich rzeczy ze starego biura, które kilka dni później miało zostać sprzedane. Nawet nie wziął ze sobą broni, a to zdjęcie z monitoringu było jedynym dowodem na to, że to Winchester specjalnie zaostrzał konflikt, zabijając człowieka, który był jednym z najlepszych i jednocześnie najbardziej pokojowo nastawionych negocjatorów Hells Angels.

Jednocześnie zdjęcie było jedynym pomnikiem po Balthazarze, którego ciała już nigdy nie znaleziono. Dwa lata temu ktoś wyłowił z rzeki urnę z prochami, ale było to mało prawdopodobne, aby należały właśnie do Balthazara.

Na następnej fotografii widać było Deana razem z Mary Winchester podczas spaceru. O ile pierworodnego syna nieco się obawiano, tak Mary nie stanowiła żadnego zagrożenia. Niewiele wiadomo na jej temat, mało było osób, które posiadałyby jej aktualne zdjęcie. To miało już jakieś pięć lat.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. W przelocie udało mu się rozpoznać numer.

\- Tak, skarbie? - zaćwierkał uroczo.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, już cię o to prosiłam – mruknęła kobieta.

\- Jasne, jasne, zapamiętam na przyszłość. - Wywrócił oczami. - Co się dzieje?

\- Michael chciał, żebyś dowiedział się od Winchestera, gdzie przybywa teraz ten cały Dean.

\- Przekaż mu, że chcę pięćdziesiąt pięć procent. Jeżeli się zgodzi, powiedz mu, że w gratisie dowiem się od młodego, gdzie znajdują się ulubione striptiz kluby Winchestera.

\- A jeżeli się nie zgodzi? - zapytała po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Wtedy sam może sobie tu przyjechać i pogadać z dzieciakiem – westchnął. - Idź do niego, a potem napisz mi wiadomość. - Odłożył komórkę i wrócił do przeglądania zdjęć. Kolejne przedstawiało Sama w dniu ukończenia szkoły podstawowej. Uroczy dzieciak.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na nadejście wiadomości. Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, że Michaelowi musiało bardzo zależeć na tych informacjach, skoro tak szybko się zgodził.

 


	4. Rozdział IV

Wziął psiaka na ręce i pomaszerował do pokoju długowłosego.

\- Jeszcze nie uciekłeś? - zapytał, spoglądając na chłopaka z rozbawieniem.

Sam spojrzał na niego niepewnie i usiadł sztywno na łóżku. Czyżby tutaj gdzieś były kamery?

\- Nieważne – dodał, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Co się będzie przemęczać? - Poznaj Spike'a – powiedział, układając psa pomiędzy nimi.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się nikle i pogłaskał psiaka po głowie. Ten od razu wskoczył na niego i umościł się na jego kolanach.

\- Ktoś cię polubił – stwierdził blondyn.

\- Chyba tak – szepnął długowłosy, już nieco pewniej głaszcząc psa.

\- Teraz, dzieciaku, przejdziemy do mniej ciekawej sprawy. Gdzie twój braciszek może teraz być? Albo gdzie mieszka?

Winchester zerknął na niego ze strachem. Czuł, że takie pytanie może paść.

\- Nie wiem – odparł wreszcie, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Wiesz. Nie kłam – mruknął dość chłodno.

Sam przełknął ślinę, nadal na niego nie patrząc.

\- Nie mówi... Nie mówi, dokąd jeździ – wyjaśnił szybko.

\- Tak, jasne. Kiddo, bo przestanę być miły. Powiedz po dobroci, bo nie chce mi się używać siły.

\- Nie wiem tego – powiedział stanowczo. Przecież nie wyda własnego brata jakiemuś gangsterowi. Nie wybaczyłby sobie tego.

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się, gdy ktoś nie chciał działać po jego myśli. Chyba będzie musiał przenieść Sama w odpowiednie do przesłuchań miejsce, gdzie wszystko wyśpiewa.

\- Pytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie jest Dean Winchester? - zapytał ostro.

\- Nie wiem – odparł twardo.

Blondyn zacisnął zęby. Już miał zabrać mu psa i wyjść, aby zawołać swoich ludzi, gdy usłyszał dźwięk domofonu. Wstał pośpiesznie, wyburczał coś w stylu „Jeszcze pogadamy” i wyszedł, zostawiając Sama razem ze Spike'em.

Jak się okazało, Castielowi zachciało się odwiedzić swojego starszego braciszka. Wszedł pośpiesznie do środka i podał Gabrielowi teczkę.

\- Zebrałem wszystkie miejsca, w których pojawiali się Winchesterzy. Udało ci się dowiedzieć coś więcej? - zapytał ze spokojem, rozkładając wszystko w salonie.

\- Właście przepytywałem młodego – odparł, wyciągając mapę z zaznaczonymi miejscami. Każdy członek rodziny miał przypisany inny kolor. John czarny, Mary biały, Dean zielony, a Sam brązowy. - Dlaczego Dean Winchester ma tak mało miejsc?

\- Rzadko kiedy udaje się go namierzyć – odpowiedział szybko, po czym wyciągnął zielony marker. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

\- Nie. Przecież mówiłem, że właśnie go przepytuję. - Wywrócił oczami.

\- Michael chce to jak najszybciej – wyjaśnił Castiel.

\- Srać Michaela. Dostanie, gdy się czegoś dowiem. - Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął telefon. Napisał szybko krótką wiadomość. Kilka chwil później dało się słyszeć kilka par butów, a następnie szamotanie gdzieś na górze, potem znowu na parterze, a następnie w piwnicy.

\- Co to było? - zapytał niepewnie brunet, widząc jak pies Gabriela przybiegł i wskoczył na kolana swojego pana.

\- Winchester nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Upierał się, że nie wie, gdzie Dean teraz przebywa. Oszczędziłem sobie kolejnego bezsensownego gadania.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to zadziała. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale Michaelowi naprawdę zależy na tych informacjach – stwierdził Castiel.

\- Bo chce pieniędzy – odparł Gabriel, głaszcząc Spike'a za uchem. - Chcesz zająć się Winchesterem?

\- Wolę nie. Musiałbym się jakoś do tego przebrać – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. - Mogę ewentualnie zadawać pytania.

Cztery godziny później mapa wypełniła się kilkoma dodatkowymi, zielonymi kółkami. I tak, jak Gabriel obiecał, specjalnym kolorkiem na mapie znalazły się ulubione kluby pierworodnego syna Johna Winchestera. Między innymi znalazły się tam kluby, do których Gabriel także lubił uczęszczać. Aż dziwne, że nie udało mu się spotkać tam tego całego Deana. A Sam raczej nie kłamał. Był w takim stanie, że nie warto było kłamać.

Blondyn wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się przy kulącym się w kącie chłopaku. Na samym środku stał oświetlony bladym światłem drewniany stół, przy którym stał Castiel, zaznaczając coś na mapie. A w cieniu nieco dalej Gadreel opierał się o chłodną ścianę. To dzięki niemu Sam zaczął gadać. Gabriel naprawdę nie lubił używać przemocy, ale nie było wyjścia.

\- Będziesz nam odpowiadać, gdy grzecznie o to prosimy? - zagadnął blondyn, kucając przy drżącym chłopaku.

Sam pokiwał posłusznie głową, nadal kuląc się, aby nie musieć na nikogo patrzeć.

\- Dobrze, kiddo – mruknął, zerkając na Castiela, który pokiwał głową. - Gdzie jeszcze twój starszy braciszek lubi się pojawiać?

\- Venus Reno – szepnął, ścierając krew sączącą się z nosa.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie za wysokie progi jak dla bywalca podrzędnych klubów ze striptizem? - burknął chłodno.

\- Jeździ tam dwa razy w miesiącu – wyjaśnił szybko. Wolał, żeby nie karali go już więcej za kłamstwa. - Naprawdę tam jeździ – dodał z przerażeniem, gdy Gadreel postanowił zmienić ścianę do podpierania.

Gabriel zerknął ukradkiem na lodowaty wyraz twarzy Castiela. Wiedział, dlaczego brunet tak się zdenerwował, ale starał się to jakoś stłumić. Venus Reno było ekskluzywnym klubem otwartym tylko dla ludzi z wysokich warstw społecznych. Nawet jeżeli ktoś posiadał pieniądze, mógł nie zostać tam dopuszczonym. Wymagano tam wyjątkowej kultury osobistej, której Winchester nie mógł posiadać, skoro często wybierał zwykłe spelunki. Drugim powodem była osobista nienawiść Castiela do Winchesterów. Brunet nie potrafił strawić myśli, że syn mordercy jego chłopaka miał prawo do odwiedzania akurat tego klubu, w którym wcześniej można było dosyć często spotkać Castiela razem z Balthazarem.

\- Kiedy można go tam spotkać? - mruknął Castiel, wyciągając z kieszeni notatnik. Chyba rozpocznie polowanie na Winchestera.

\- Jeździ tam co dwa tygodnie. Chyba w piątki albo soboty – odpowiedział pośpiesznie. Bał się, że Deanowi coś się stanie. Gdyby istniał jakiś sposób, aby przekazać mu, żeby najlepiej nie wychodził z domu...

\- Dobra, nie męcz już chłopaka – powiedział Gabriel, podchodząc do stołu. - I tak mamy już dużo. Jeżeli Michael będzie czegoś jeszcze chciał, to można go jeszcze popytać.

\- Racja – przyznał brunet i pozbierał wszystkie rzeczy.

\- Dzięki, Gadreel. Wyślę ci coś ekstra przy podziale, zgoda?

\- Niech będzie – przytaknął mężczyzna, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że na razie nie będzie już potrzebny.

\- A co z nim? - mruknął Castiel, spoglądając z niechęcią na Sama.

\- Zajmę się nim – odparł blondyn. - Trafisz do wyjścia?

\- Tak. Napiszę ci, czy Michaelowi to wystarcza – poinformował, a następnie wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gabriel usiadł na stole i przez chwilę zdawał się nie przejmować tym, że prócz niego w pokoju był jeszcze chłopak. Odetchnął głęboko, spoglądając w górę, układając w głowie przyszłe scenariusze. To, kiedy przyjdzie okup, ile razy jeszcze przepyta Winchestera i kiedy nareszcie się z nim pożegna.

\- Dzieciaku, wiesz, że to nie musiało się tak skończyć? - powiedział, nie patrząc na niego. Gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, zerknął na niego, lekko marszcząc brwi.

Brunet leżał na ziemi, zakrywając rękami głowę. Część włosów posklejana była świeżą krwią, podobnie zresztą jak jego koszula. Drżał najwyraźniej z bólu, strachu i piwnicznego zimna.

\- Możesz wrócić do swojego pokoju pod warunkiem, że już więcej nie będziesz mi się sprzeciwiać. To chyba dobry układ, co? - zagadnął, zeskakując ze stołu i podchodząc do niego. - Nie będziesz już więcej tak robić?

\- Nie będę – szepnął.

 


	5. Rozdział V

Minęło kilka dni. Sam przez ten czas praktycznie nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Co dziwne, nie był w ogóle przepytywany, jakby nagle wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. Ten cały Gabriel zjawiał się w domu dopiero wieczorem i przeważnie siedział w innym pokoju. Sam miał do towarzystwa tylko jego psa, który czasem przychodził, aby się pobawić.

Coraz bardziej nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ktoś przekonał Johna do wpłaty okupu, dlatego długowłosy coraz dokładniej opracowywał plan ucieczki. To musiało się udać, jeżeli kiedykolwiek chciał wyjść na wolność. Albo przeżyć.

Podszedł do okna i ukradkiem wyjrzał przez nie. Na wybrukowanym placu stało kilku ludzi, który rozmawiali ze sobą. Pewnie to ci ochroniarze.

\- Kiedy szef tam jedzie? - Jeden z nich wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki paczkę papierosów, po czym odpalił jednego z nich.

\- W ten piątek – odparł ten sam mężczyzna, który wcześniej skatował Sama. - Mówił, że trzeba załatwić dodatkowy wóz.

\- A co, matka też tam będzie? - zaśmiał się kolejny, na co reszta parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Może mieć obstawę. Musimy być przygotowani – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem.

\- Kurwa, przez kilka miesięcy nie udało się znaleźć ani jednego, a teraz będziemy mieć dwóch Winchesterów w tydzień – stwierdził, śmiejąc się.

Sam odszedł na krok od okna. Złapią Deana. Nie, nie, nie. Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Nie miał wiele czasu. Musiał jakoś powiadomić Deana, aby nigdzie nie wychodził. Pytanie brzmi, jak?

Usiadł na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Teraz na pewno nie ucieknie. Przy murze kręciło się zbyt dużo strażników... No i jeszcze te psy. Sam nie miał ochoty na konfrontację z trzema agresywnymi dobermanami.

 

* * *

 

Nastał wieczór. Sam owinął się szczelniej swoją podziurawioną kurtką i wyjrzał dyskretnie przez okno. Jak na razie doliczył się trzech ochroniarzy. Na całe szczęście, psy były zamknięte w swoich kojcach. Spojrzał za siebie, przeszukując wzrokiem pokój, szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby mu w ucieczce. Może co najwyżej zaryglować drzwi, może zyska trochę czasu...

Postawił stopy na śliskiej dachówce i zsunął się niżej, aż jego pięty znalazły się na rynnie, która, dzięki Bogu, była zamontowana solidnie. Odsapnął z ulgą i spojrzał na mur. W jednej chwili odbił się od dachu, modląc się w duchu do wszystkich bożków tego świata, aby złapać się rękami ogrodzenia i szybko się podciągnąć. Czyżby naprawdę się udało? Zerknął za siebie. Widział część placu, trochę swojego pokoju, ale przede wszystkim nie wiedział nikogo, kto mógłby podnieść teraz alarm. Z zadowoleniem przeskoczył na drugą stronę, poprawił kurtkę i pobiegł w stronę lasu. Sam wolał się zgubić, niż zostać znalezionym przez ludzi Gabriela. Albo przez niego samego. Może dzięki temu Deanowi nic się nie stanie i przesuną tę akcję? Długowłosy zdąży wtedy wrócić do domu i powiedzieć o wszystkim. Oby to się udało...

Przystanął obok wysokiej sosny i odetchnął cicho. Był absolutnie sam. Był wolny. Tutaj już go nie znajdą, zresztą Sam słyszałby za sobą pościg. Może nawet jeszcze nie wiedzą? Aż serce zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Czyżby wykiwał samego pieprzonego Gabriela Miltona?

Ruszył dalej. Miał przed sobą jeszcze kawał drogi. Później trzeba było wymyślić jakiś sposób na dotarcie do domu bez wzbudzania podejrzeń i bez zbędnych świadków. Szkoda, że nie miał ze sobą broni, z nią wszystko było o wiele prostsze. Sam nie był fanem siłowych rozwiązań, ale w obecnej sytuacji takie rozwiązania bywały najlepsze.

Po jakiejś godzinie błądzenia wyszedł na krajową drogę. To aż niewiarygodne, że tak szybko i tak łatwo to mu się udało. Teraz wystarczyłoby znaleźć jakiś znak i prosto do domu.

\- Podwieźć cię? - usłyszał damski głos dochodzący ze srebrnego chevroleta. - Do miasta masz jeszcze kilka kilometrów.

Sam spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Znowu zatęsknił za spluwą.

\- Młody, decyduj się, bo jest mi zimno – ponagliła, wywracając oczami.

\- Tak... Chyba mogę. - Pokiwał głową i wsiadł do środka. Przecież poradzi sobie z drobną dziewczyną, nawet gdyby ta miała broń.

\- Skąd jesteś? - zapytała, wyciągając pośpiesznie telefon i nim samochód jeszcze stał, wstukała kilka wiadomości.

\- Stąd... To znaczy... Chwilowo tutaj mieszkam.

\- Przyjezdny?

\- W pewnym sensie. Normalnie pochodzę z Kansas.

\- No to z daleka cię tutaj przywiało. Masz tutaj jakieś interesy? Dziewczynę?

\- Bardziej wola rodziny niż interesy. Wolałbym zostać na starych śmieciach. - Wzruszył ramionami. Może faktycznie nie miał się czego obawiać?

\- Życie pisze ciekawe scenariusze. Ja na przykład mieszkam tutaj od urodzenia i mój brat odziedziczył firmę po ojcu. I teraz wszystkie wysokie stanowiska obsadza moja rodzina. - Zaśmiała się cicho. - I całkiem dobrze to działa.

\- Miło słyszeć. Czym się ta firma zajmuje?

\- Zleceniowa. Praktycznie biorą wszystko, co się tylko nasunie. - Mrugnęła wesoło. - Czasem nawet ciut nielegalnie, ale kto by to tam sprawdzał. No chyba, że jesteś gliną.

\- Nie jestem – parsknął śmiechem. - Interesy mojego ojca też nie są zawsze do końca zgodne z przepisami. Jak na ironię, będę niedługo zdawać na prawie.

\- Student? No kto by pomyślał. Dałabym ci więcej lat.

\- Dziękuję – odparł ze speszeniem i spojrzał przez okno.

Chwilę ciszy przerwało brzęczenie telefonu dziewczyny.

\- Mógłbyś odpisać? - zagadnęła, podając Samowi smartfona. - Napisz, że już jadę i, że ma się o mnie nie bać.

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i odblokował ekran. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to nazwa adresata; Gabe. - Czy mam coś jeszcze dopisać?

\- Że jestem dużą dziewczynką i sobie poradzę.

Sam zaśmiał się nerwowo, napisał wiadomość i odłożył telefon na miejsce.

\- Dziękuję. Niedługo będziemy w mieście – oznajmiła wesoło. - Fajnie mi się z tobą rozmawia, a nawet się sobie nie przedstawiliśmy.

\- Och tak? Rzeczywiście – odparł ze śmiechem. - Jestem Sam.

\- A ja nazywam się Hannah.

 


End file.
